The Toad's Tempo
by Winnow
Summary: Naruto leaves the village to train after Jaraiya's death, he finds an instrument that catches his eye. How will this help him cope with his emotions. How will he change? Will he grow up a bit? NaruXSaku eventually. Rated Teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first attempt at ever writing for fan-fiction so be easy on me, but constructive criticism is much appreciated, or you could just lie and say you liked it, I don't care. Also I don't really read the manga but, I do know some of the big events. So I will try to make the story as accurate as possible while adding my own ideas (even if they are crazy). Also please excuse my mistakes. With Grammar and such

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the song I'm going to use, I can't say the song yet or it would ruin everything because I'm trying to wrap a story around a song. Also this Disclaimer applies to every chapter I put up if my writing is liked.

Chapter One

Naruto suffered more than anyone after Jaraiya's death. So many things were thrust upon him at one time. The overall loss of someone so important in his life, becoming the new toad sannin because he was now keeper of the scroll, which Naruto wasn't even really comfortable with (he felt like he couldn't life up to job that Jaraiya actually did when he wasn't being perverted), but the biggest shocker of all was in Jaraiya's will.

(Ooh, Ooh a Flashback)

Naruto had been called to Tsunade's office by an ANBU one day, he asked why, but the ANBU just shrugged. "Tell her that I'll be there soon," Naruto replied in a depressed tone. "I will" the ANBU said as he disappeared.

"What does Baa-Chan want with me?" Naruto said thinking aloud, "Hopefully it isn't a mission I'm not near ready enough to live up to Pervy Sage." Still, he got ready, locked up his house and went to the Hokage Mansion. He walked the steps wondering what Tsunade would want. Finally reaching the door he actually took the liberty to knock and was called in. "What do you want Baa-Chan?" he asked.

"Naruto! Show some respect," yelled his teammate Sakura.

"Sakura leave us!" barked Tsunade. Naruto just stood there unfazed by the punch that almost hit him from Sakura.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Sakura putting down her fist and she turned to leave.

"What do you want?" asked the new Toad Sannin.

"It's about Jaraiya's will," she said getting Naruto's attention. "What about it?" asked a highly intrigued Naruto. "In the will it said to go to Jaraiya's house, which I didn't even know he had to find two letters that only you could read, it also said to read the one from Jaraiya first," Tsunade picked up a letter and handed it to him, "here," she said now becoming silent. Naruto read the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this I am either dead or you have finally become mature enough to be able to understand the information contained in the next letter. It has to do with you heritage. I'm sorry for not being able to you this myself but I'm either dead or away. If I am dead I hope that you are not too depressed and this will help you cope._

_-Jaraiya_

'My heritage' Naruto thought asking for the next letter.

He opened it was completely amazed by what he read. Tsunade become very nosey asked what it said, Naruto just handed her the letter.

The citizens of Konoha were all enjoying the nice morning and were getting along just fine thinking it was just a normal day till they heard "WHAT!?" ringing throughout the village.

"Naruto this is amazing… I...I can't believe it," said Tsunade in shock.

"I know what you mean I'm surprised myself," said Naruto with mixed emotions, "My father was the great 4th Hokage and he sealed the fox inside of me to protect the village."

"Naruto we have to do DNA testing to be sure, but we must alert the council immediately," explained Tsunade. "Alright fine, but only the council will know I don't want this to get out yet," said the Toad Sannin, "I would like to get use to my new home and be alone for a bit, this… this is just too much to handle at one time. Also I don't want and any missions I'm not ready yet."

"I understand," said the Tsunade, and then she barked, "Shizune," Shizune then ran in to see what Tsunade wanted, "get a sample of Naruto's blood for me and call the council to a meeting."

"Yes…My Lady. Naruto please follow me," Said Shizune leaving the Hokage's office with Naruto right behind her.

(Council Chamber's)

"Why did you call us?" asked Danzo one the more notorious members.

"We have found the last Namikaze," replied Tsunade. Suddenly the room filled with chatting of members till Danzo finally asked who. Tsunade looked towards the door and nodded her head letting Naruto know it was time to enter. "Council I have the honor of introducing to you Naruto Namikaze, the Toad Sannin, for proof we also have a letter from Minato to Naruto and the DNA doesn't lie."

The council was in shock some yelling how that can't be true because he was the vessel of the demon fox and such, but they soon enough were quieted. "What is it that you want Naruto besides your spot on the council?" Danzo spoke almost afraid to ask. He knew that Naruto didn't particually like then trying to get him banished a few times, but couldn't justify it.

"Not much," said Naruto in return, "I just want to go home for a while then leave the village for a few years to train and re-establish that I'm the new Sannin for our informants. For a few years you can continue like I'm not even here. Also don't tell the people of my return, I don't want to be disturbed"

"This all sounds fair and the council shall agree to this," said a person that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Thank You," said Naruto then turned to leave.

(End of Flashback)

Naruto Namikaze had been in his house for a week with mixed emotions. Still grieving from the lost of his sensei, but incredibly happy that he found out who his family was. Most of the time, he would just sit in the dark or roam the many houses of the estate quietly. Naruto found a study with many scrolls with his family's jutsus and he decided to take them with him on journey. Mastering them would make him quite a ninja. Finally deciding to leave, he got up out of bed, retrieved what he packed the night before, sent a letter informing Tsunade that he was leaving.

Walking out of his estate he walked towards the closest gate to leave. It was an overcast day and many thought it would rain and stayed inside. Naruto barely able to pick his feet off the ground made his way to the gate. He was still highly depressed. At the same time there was someone else out and about, a very powerful kunoichi was looking for him; she had been looking for him for the past week. "Naruto where are you, it's not like you to disappear for a week. You weren't even at your apartment." She said to herself as she ran throughout town. Finally she spotted him walking towards the western gate.

Just as he was about to leave he heard his name called and turned to see who it was. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing for here?" was all he could muster to say. "What am I doing here?" What about you, you've been isolating yourself for a week and now you're just leaving. Please don't tell me you're doing something reckless, like going after Sasuke."

Naruto suddenly remembered Sasuke, it hurt him inside. "I'm just going to go train for a few years to get stronger so I might be able to get Sasuke back for you one day, I know that you love him," said Naruto trying to hold back tears he had feeling for her, true feelings, since the ninja academy, but she never returned them. She was always infatuated with Sasuke when they were younger, but not now she realized that there was another. One that had always been there, even though she tried to lie about these feelings for Naruto she couldn't anymore after hearing what he said.

"Lo…love him," She said tears started forming, "but Naruto," She was the cut by Naruto's good bye and he jumped into the trees. She screamed his name again, but to no avail. She fell down on to her knees with head hanging down and whispered to herself, "but, Naruto I care more about you than Sasuke. I…I love you." Then the rain started to fall and she got up and left. Many people couldn't tell she was crying, because of the rain and she just walked home to find comfort in her pillow.

Naruto just ran as fast as he could from the village, crying as he went. He was trying to lock a heart that he didn't even own. From day one Sakura had owned his heart and she used it against him to go and try to get the rogue ninja Sasuke. Even though he gave her his promise with a smile and a thumb up, it hurt him more than she knew. After reaching a town on the outskirts of the land of fire, he held back his tears and sucked it up. He then saw something in a store that caught his eye. Walking in he found a man listening to some music. He walked up to the counter where the man was at, and the man then put down his music to see who it was.

The man became astounded at who it was, "Toad Sannin am honored that you would come to my humble music shop. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, that guitar in you window caught my eye, I've never seen one like that." Naruto replied.

"Ah ha, you have a good eye that is a new breed of guitar that is electric. Instead of using the strings to produce the sound, the strings cause electrical signal that are sent to an amplifier which produces the sound," said the shopkeeper excited that Naruto had brought up the guitar.

Naruto really liked the guitar it was also a lot smaller than the acoustic kind. The man then explained that it was a Stratocaster and becoming very popular in other lands. It hadn't really reached the land of fire. It probable take off for a while. There weren't any good musician as of late in the land of fire. Konoha also was re-covering from the last attack. It had thrown off the economy and people didn't have time for playing music.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"For you, I'll give you 25 percent off on the guitar and you'll need an amp, also have you ever played before?" Naruto shook his head no, "alright so ill throw in books on how to teach yourself for free," the man explained, "so that totals up to about how much you have in your wallet."

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "I know it's a hefty price, but you're getting a lot of stuff here and its new technology and you know what I'll throw in 5 packs of replacement strings and a tuner," replied the man.

"You're lucky that the guitar is worth it," said Naruto kind of annoyed, he handed him the money, which really wasn't a problem for him now with his families inheritance, his family owned the bank (so he was rich), then took everything sealed it in a scroll all except the guitar; he wanted to gaze at its beauty for a while. The body of the went from brown to black from the pure white pick guard. The neck and the head were both light brown made to look like a piece of wood. It was beautiful piece of work and it kinda reminded him of the beauty he left behind. "So what are you going to name it?" asked the shop keeper, who noticed how he was looking at it.

"Name it?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Every great player names their guitar," the man explained. "I've got name that might work," replied the sannin.

"Really what is it?"

"Sakura."

"That's great man, well thanks for doing business with me" said the shopkeeper turning on his music.

"Yeah thanks," said Naruto as he walked out of the store. At least now Naruto did get a good deal and he did find another outlet for his emotions besides training. The way he felt now he would die from the amount of training it would take to calm him down.

He then went to his hotel to stay the night and started his training and practicing. It would take a lot of work though.

* * *

**Authors Note: **If you want you can review I won't push it. The song I found I think will really fit into the story. I might go a few more chapters, if get some reviews. Well hope you enjoyed it. There will be a time skip after the events in this chapter for the next one. Also who else is learning how to play instruments in this story? With your review **If you want** can request who you want to see play. Till next time... Or maybe not. I'll probably come up with something else eventually to write about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Alright I've decided to continue with this since some of you are interested. Also some of you thought that the story seemed a little rushed. I am slowing down now because, for the most part, I've finished all the expository knowledge you need to know. Also please excuse names if they are wrong. You know who they are. My disclaimer carries over from the first chapter I haven't used anything else. The deal with numbers you might find is to help me explain things about the story without going off on a tangent. The explanations will be at the horizontal rulers if there was a number.

Chapter Two

(About a year later)

Naruto had been training by himself in the northern forests for while. Through his training and perseverance he was really starting to improve. Sure he hadn't really fought anyone out there, but he took solace in the fact that his families jutsus came easily to him. Some of them took more work then others to master because of his poor chakra control, but he had almost mastered many. Naruto after many, many tries finally was able to use his family's trademark technique, the Hiraishin no Jutsu¹. This jutsu allowed him travel a lot easier and get the supplies he needed quicker. It also made it less risky to meet with his informants being in and out of a meeting in a flash.

Not only did he advance as a shinobi, but as a guitarist. Having the reflexes of a ninja was definitely helping learn fast, except on how to curve his fingers. Still after some minor problems no one would guess that it was him actually playing. Many travelers heard it from time to time, but know one knew who it was; they would just listen to sound rolling out of the forest. Many people wondered if this person would ever play in public. They really wanted him to. It even inspired the lazy to play.

Shikamaru was many things, but what most commonly known about him, besides the fact he was a genius, was that he was lazy. One day when he was returning from a mission he heard the music, with Kiba, and they were both inspired to learn how to play something. They ended up going to same music shop that Naruto had gone to and were both sucked up by the new instruments that the owner was desperately trying to get people interested in. Shikamaru bought a bass guitar; he liked it because seemed the easiest to play and let's face it, if there was an easier road that could be taken Shikamaru was there.

Kiba on the other hand went straight to the drums. It gave him a way to release all that pent up energy he had. After making their not so cheap purchases they were on their way home.

Naruto was just finishing his training for the day when he received a letter from a messenger hawk. The letter was longer than normal updates, so Naruto knew something was up. He took the letter and opened it up to find, some disturbing news.

_Naruto,_

_I thought that you should know that Sasuke came back to the village. It seems that enacted his revenge on his brother. The council well Danzo and the citizens wanted him to be kept alive instead of killed. They won the vote and Sasuke was sentenced to THREE years in jail if he had good behavior. The funny thing was he just waltzed back into the village. Also the first thing he did was try to find Sakura. _Naruto didn't like that Sasuke went to Sakura even though he was trying to seal his heart from her. _What I found disturbing was that my apprentice didn't even throw a punch at him. She seemed dazed while Ino captured him. This might not be ominous if Sasuke uses Sakura like before he left the first time. Still he acts as if his feelings are genuine around her. Maybe there_ _is something she isn't telling me. Stay in touch we might need you._

_-Tsunade_

Naruto felt so many things run through his mind at once. Sasuke returning and acting like nothing had ever happened. Also the false idea, which he believed, that Sakura still liked Sasuke, made him shake down to his very core. Instead of immediately going back training to get over these thoughts and working his already fatigued muscles, he pulled out a scroll and began to write. He wrote notes, chords and lyrics. He was so upset by this he came up with music for instruments he didn't own. He would work on this project for the rest of his 3 years out alone.

¹ The Hiraishin no Jutsu allows Naruto to essentially jump from place to place at almost the speed of light.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Sakura was lying in her bed crying into her pillow wishing for the comfort her bed and pillow couldn't give. She had missed Naruto in his year of absence, and Sasuke coming back reminded her once again of the blond boy she loved and what he told her when he left, but he would still be gone for a while to come she could feel it. The one thing she wanted was for Naruto tell her everything is going to be fine. Now that Sasuke was back and flirting with her, it made her really uncomfortable. Maybe Sasuke was telling the truth that he was back to his old self and not an evil, betraying snake. Suddenly her heart began to ache. She realized that if it had gotten out about how Sasuke was acting around her to Naruto, she knew that Naruto would think that she finally got to him and that they were dating. This hurt her and the tears continued to flow.

That was far from the truth though. Even though she was 17 she had turned down every offer for a date she got. She was waiting for Naruto. She loved him. There was no more denial she had gotten past that stage a year ago. All she wanted was him.

"Naruto… where are you? Please come back to me," she whispered as she finally sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

(3 years later) (Why so long? Because I can)

Three years later Sasuke was released form jail and was all over Sakura like Iron filings to a magnet.

"Sakura why didn't you come visit me more often in Jail that really hurt me," said Sasuke to Sakura trying to start a conversation. The weirdest part of Sakura hearing that was that it sounded sincere.

"I told you Sasuke, you're a traitor and I don't have that crush on you anymore," she shot back at him.

"Don't give me that," he replied with a hint of anger.

"Give you what?" she asked.

"Lies"

She sighed. "Sasuke leave me alone I have to report to the hospital. Don't follow me," she demanded.

"Alright I'll just get into an intense spar and see you there," he yelled right back at here.

At basically the same time across town. Naruto walked back into Konoha. He was definitely a changed man. He stood a bit taller now about 6'2". He also wore a cloak that was orange with black flames down towards then bottom of it. He also changed the color of his headband to a reddish brown color with the toad sannin symbol. He was also wearing black shinobi pants with a stone colored shirt. His hair was longer now making him seem older and was getting a few glances from the ladies of the village.

He was heading home to unpack his things so he could have a meeting with Tsunade when he heard something with his chakra enhanced ears. It sounded a little like a guitar.

Suddenly his disappeared and reappeared in front of a very surprised Shikamaru.

"Naruto! What? How? When did you get here?"

"Yes, it's me, I used my Hiraishin no Jutsu to get here and I just got back."

"The Hiraishin no Jutsu, but only the 4th and his family know how to do that," said a still dazed Shikamaru.

"Wait my new name hasn't gotten out to the public yet?" asked Naruto.

"What new name?"

"Instead of Uzamaki it is now Namikaze" replied Naruto as he let out a big grin. "I see you got yourself a bass guitar," stated Naruto staring at the guitar in Shikamaru's hand.

"How did you that this was a bass, many people don't know the difference."

"Simple," he pulled out a scroll and summoned his guitar and amp. Even though both the amplifier and guitar were four years old they still looked like new. Naruto really took care of them. "That's how," he said smiling.

"When did you get this?" asked a wide eyed Shikamaru

"About four years ago."

"I see. You didn't happen to be playing in the northern forests did you?"

"Yeah, why?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You're the reason, Kiba and I bought our instruments. We heard you playing returning from a mission. Once we hit the town we found a music store that ripped us off put never the less we were still captivated by the instruments."

"Sounds about like what happened to me from that shop owner. Sorry I would stay and play some, but I have to go report to Tsunade. I have an idea why don't you meet me at the Namikaze Estate later and you can bring Kiba as well."

"Alright sounds good. Remember to check up on everyone don't go flashing around avoiding people," said Shikamaru as Naruto sealed his stuff up.

"Alright see you later" he said as he disappeared.

Tsunade was sitting in her office trying to find a way to get out of all the paperwork she had to do. Shizune never let up on it, but for once the legendary sucker's luck would be good. Naruto suddenly flashed in surprising everyone.

"Hey guys sorry about that I meant to end up outside the door," Naruto stated with his huge grin.

"Naruto your back!" screamed Tsunade. 'Yes now I won't have to do paperwork'

"Well it's good to see you to Granny," Naruto replied then dodged a punch from her. "If you wanted to spare why didn't you say so."

"Since your back why don't we go see the village, Shizune take care of this paperwork while I show the Toad Sannin around."

"But… But," Shizune stammered.

Tsunade and Naruto both walked out of her office leaving Shizune all by her herself. While they were walking down the street Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"We're not touring the city I hope, this place never changes."

"You guessed right, I just wanted a break from paper work. How 'bout something to eat?" asked the Slug Sannin.

"Sure why not," said a smiling Naruto.

"Ramen?" asked Tsunade not really knowing what to expect he was twenty now. Many things can change in four years.

"Well I was kind hoping for more of a sit down meal so we could talk. Even if you're not doing your paperwork you still have a job to do."

"Alright fine," she said looking for someplace acceptable to eat.

They found a place and sat down at a booth.

"What would you like to drink?" asked their waiter.

Tsunade answered with sake. Naruto figured as much.

"I'll have water."

"Yes sir. Here are your menu's I'll be right back with your drinks."

They both sat reading the menu in quiet. It was hard for Naruto to make up his mind. He really didn't eat out much. For four years all he had was his cooking which wasn't really that bad.

"Here are your drinks. Would you like to order now?" asked the waiter

"Yes," Tsunade responded, "I will have some baroque meat please."

"And you sir?"

"The same for me as well please."

"Yes sir. It will be out in a few minutes."

"So Naruto how did your training go. I see you learned how to do the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Yes I did and many other jutsus as well."

"And the spy network?"

"Acknowledged that I'm the new leader, the mission was a success."

"I see well that is good to here," Tsunade then took the liberty to catch Naruto up on things like the Akatsuki and such until their food arrived. "Great now our food is here. Let's dig in."

By the time Naruto and Tsunade finished, it was getting late the sun was setting and Naruto knew he had to get back home. Shikamaru and Kiba would be arriving soon. "See you later Tsunade. I would also like to request some down time for a while if that is okay?" Naruto awaited her answer because he really hadn't been home for long and didn't want to leave so soon.

"Alright fine, not too long you're still the main way we receive information," replied the Hogake.

"If you need me I will be at my estate for now. That goes for the council too."

"Alright, good bye Naruto."

"Good bye Granny," he waved then disappeared.

Fate seemed to be on Naruto's side tonight. Shikamaru and Kiba showed up right when he had.

"Hey guys welcome to my new home," Naruto said as he pushed open the gates to the compound.

Kiba whistled, "Nice place you got here. A little big don't you think?"

"Well that's what happens when you the last of your clan," replied Naruto. "Well if you both will follow me I will show you around a bit. Here is my home." Naruto walked up to one of the many houses.

"You mean mansion right," Kiba remarked, while Shikamaru you seemed in awe.

"Moving on, here is the living room and kitchen area. Up stairs there is the Master bedroom and for now 3 guest rooms with full baths. Right out the back door there is the hot spring and this room right here is what I wanted to show you guys." Naruto opened the door to reveal a studio where had unpacked all of all the instrumental equipment he had collected. There was his guitar, a couple of amplifiers now, Naruto even had a Microphone and stand and a few shelves that held his replacement stings, wires and pretty much everything you needed all organized. Plus there was plenty of space.

"Wow Naruto it looks like you quite the set-up in here," Shikimaru noted.

"I also plan to make a recording studio so I can record a few things. It will take a little renovating, but that's a project for another day."

"Alright I am so ready to play," Kiba then took at a scroll and summoned his drums into the room. Shikimaru followed suite and summoned his bass guitar.

Naruto walked over to get his guitar and asked, "What do you guys want to play?"

"I don't know there hasn't been many songs to reach the land of fire yet," replied Shikamaru.

"Well I have something that might work. I don't really know too much about your instruments, but I found a few players to help me write the song for your instruments." said Naruto somewhat embarrassed, he really didn't want to bring up his song yet.

"Naruto you wrote this?" Shikamaru asked, looking at it wide-eyed. 'How could Naruto write something like this, he always seemed like an idiot' thought Shikamaru to himself.

"Alright let's do this," said Kiba getting his own copy of the sheet music.

They all got ready then Naruto asked, "Who's going to sing?"

"Well you should obviously. You wrote it" replied Shikamaru.

"Alright," mumbled a discouraged Naruto.

For their first time they didn't play that bad. Sure it was rough around the edges, but it was their first time together. Also Naruto sang pretty well his voice had deepened up and everyone thought he did well.

Suddenly Naruto asked out of nowhere, "Did we just become a band?"

They both just said, "Uh huh."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you liked it. The song that I have been hiding will make its appearance next chapter. Also Naruto will meet Sakura. How will these two re-act after not seeing each other for so long a time? Will Sasuke get in the way? You bet he will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I would just like to say thanks to some of the reviewers. It was really nice to see that a few really liked the idea. I can't have all the credit though, seeing as how I came up with the idea while playing Rock Band. The song is also from Rock Band I did some minor edits to the lyrics to make it fit a little bit better in Naruto's world. So without further ado…

Chapter Three

The weirdest thing just happened that night. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru just officially became a band. It was an interesting feeling for them. When they first bought their instruments they never thought they were going really do something other than play by themselves. It was a great way to relax when they weren't on missions, but now they all got together and played an original song.

Shikamaru and Kiba were leaving when Naruto spoke up.

"So do you guys want to come back and practice tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely… I can't believe we just did that though," Shikamaru replied in a daze almost like they were doing drugs, not getting an adrenaline rush.

"Yeah, see you later Naruto," Kiba mumbled, barely getting the words out, then it finally hit him, and he yelled "that was freaking awesome!"

"Well see you guys tomorrow," Naruto said his good-bye and shut the door.

As Kiba and Shikamaru started to walk back together, Shikamaru was still thinking about what transpired. He still couldn't shake the fact that Naruto was the one who wrote that song.

"Hey Shikamaru what's bothering you?"

"It's just that I can't believe it was who Naruto that wrote that song," he replied not turning to look at him.

"I know what you mean. I thought that the parts for you and me were pretty good since he doesn't even play our instruments. I always thought that he was just an idiot. Something must have really come over him to write that." Shikamaru just nodded lazily. "Hey Shikamaru do think we should tell anyone about this?"

"I don't think so. Just think of the reaction of everyone when we go to a club to play our first gig."

Kiba nodded. "Your right that would be better, playing that awesome song and seeing everyone so surprised. Also Naruto's voice sounded really good. I guess once his voice deepened up he could actually sing."

(Another Flashback)

Kiba started to think a back few years when the rookie nine and Gai's team all got together for a party. Unfortunately there was Karaoke there and everyone got to here Naruto's singing voice. Let's just say nails on a chalkboard sounded better and that's all you need to know.

(It's over? Yes. Present Time)

Kiba shuttered at the thought and awaited Shikamaru's answer.

"Yeah, this is defiantly very," Kiba expected him to say troublesome and was surprised to here, "interesting. Well see you tomorrow. I'm actually looking forward to going back and practicing. So when do you want to meet up?"

"Well if we're going to keep it a secret I would say nightfall," Kiba replied.

"Alright see you then," Shikamaru walked off and gave Kiba a wave good-bye.

"Alright bye," Kiba walked back into his house and yelled, "Akamaru I'm Home!"

Shikamaru heard dog barks coming from behind him. He just looked up at the sky and thought, 'How did I get myself into this? Oh well, at least it isn't that troublesome.' He walked on home and went to bed to prepare himself for the day ahead of him.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a beautiful morning in his huge king size bed. It was probable bigger than that, but he didn't care he just loved how comfortable it was. It had been a while since he slept in a bed so soft. Naruto finally rolled out of bed and found out that he was quite hungry. He went over to the fridge to only to find it… EMPTY! "Awe man I forgot to go shopping. Where's my wallet?" He found it, threw on some casual clothes and flashed to the supermarket to stock up.

Finally getting back from his trip he couldn't even put everything away, only stuff that needed to be chilled and turned on his stove. A few minutes later Naruto sat down to eat his eggs and bacon. "Ah. That hit the spot. Well I better go see what's going on today." He cleaned up his mess, all of them, and left it on a towel to dry.

"I wonder what Baa-Chan is doing?" Within the time it took to snap a finger, he appeared out side her door. He knocked. There was no answer, so he let himself in. Walking in, he found the Hokage sleeping at her desk. "Just as I thought she got smashed even after she had all that sake at dinner. He walked over to where she was sleeping and yelled right in her ear "Baa-Chan WAKE UP!!" This, to be truly honest went beyond stunning her; she jumped straight up in the air and hit the ceiling.

"Wow Baa-Chan I didn't think slugs could jump that high," he snickered.

"Ha, ha very funny, we're all impressed," she retorted.

He just continued to give grin of his. "So what do you want Naruto?"

"Well I was just seeing if there is anything to do today?" Naruto replied.

"You're lucky you got the sannin position off a technicality or else I would have doing D-rank missions forever," she shot back not really watching what she said. The mention of Jiraiya caused them both to remember him and sulk for a few minutes.

"Alright then," said Naruto finally recovering from his memories, "I guess I'll see you later then."

After she said good-bye and waited for him to leave. "Now what did I do with that Sake bottle, I need to drown out my memories real quick. Wait here it is." She grabbed the bottle from under her chair and looked at it. "WHAT? It's Empty! No! I must get more. There is no more. That was the last bottle I had." She then just yelled like no tomorrow. The kind of yell, you would yell, if your favorite pet was run over by a car or lost something very precious to you.

Sakura had her first day of from the hospital in a while. Actually today was mandatory. She signed up for extra shifts ever since Sasuke had been released from jail. Sasuke was hanging off here more than Naruto use to. Sasuke had hoped that hanging off her like Naruto would woo her back to him. Since he knew she had fallen for Naruto. She actually hadn't said who it was, but Sasuke for being so corrupt is a smart guy.

Sakura had told him a thousand times that she was saving her heart for another. Well since you can't save something for someone you haven't met. He knew that someone in this village was who she was talking about, but he knew from gossipers like _Ino_ that Sakura had not gone on a date the entire three years he was here. She declined every offer. He knew for a fact that the only citizen of Konoha that could leave the village for three years and still be allowed freely back in was Naruto Uzimaki (now Namikaze, but they don't know that yet).

Sakura was walking with Ino and Sai trying to hope that they would be able to help her with her Sasuke problem.

"Sakura when will you go on a date with me," he whined.

Sai then spoke up, "You must have a pretty small dick to and steal a heart that you will never own."

"Why you little," Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Sakura had put a hand both his and Sai's mouths.

"Guys let's not fight we're Twenty now, grow up," she ordered.

"Trust me Sakura Sai has," she smiled and hugged Sai after her comment.

"Ino I really didn't need to know that," Sakura replied, "Hey look its Shikamaru. Shikamaru," he turned around to see the group after hearing Sakura's call.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" he yelled back.

"Not much," answered Ino

"I see. Have you guys seen Naruto?"

"Not in four years," Sakura replied.

"So I guess you don't know he's back yet?"

"What!?" they all yelled in Unison.

"Well I'm going to go find him we need to talk," he turned and left.

Sakura without saying where she was going, took off to go find Naruto. Sasuke followed suite as well. She checked all of his old favorite spots and went to his old apartment. Yet the apartment owner said that he hadn't seen Naruto as well. Sasuke still being a snake on the inside decided to speak.

"Sakura maybe he just doesn't like you anymore. It has been four years since you saw him. He could have moved on."

"No I don't believe you," she felt tears coming and she ran home to find the comfort of her bed.

* * *

The sun fell behind the walls around Konoha when Shikamaru and Kiba met up. They started talking about things they had seen today. "I saw Ino, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke today. None of them had seen Naruto yet. I think he is too ashamed to see any of them. He did after all promise to go after Sasuke, but he came back on his own."

"I think your right Shikamaru, and he probably uses his guitar for an outlet like I use my drums," Kiba replied. "We might be the only ones to see him for a while."

"This is so troublesome me might get swarmed with questions about him if he doesn't see the rest of the rookie nine," Shikamaru hung his head down in thought to process what was going on.

"Hey Naruto open up we're here," Kiba yelled.

"Alright, come in, it's open," Naruto returned. "Welcome back guys there is something we need to talk about before we practice."

"Okay," Shikamaru replied.

The both followed him to the main house and into the living room. They sat down in one of the many chairs. Naruto asked if they wanted something to drink, but they declined.

"Alright guys I've been thinking," Naruto started. "Since we just became a band I thought that we needed a name. The only problem I can't think of anything good enough."

"Same here," both Kiba and Shikamaru couldn't think of anything as well. The band had all been on their minds.

"I guess we're just nameless," Shikamaru finally spoke after the minutes of silence after the original question had been asked.

"Just nameless," Naruto whispered in a kind of thinking aloud way. "Just nameless," he said again, but louder. "That could work as a name."

Kiba caught on, "Your right it's like a metaphor or something, Just Nameless being the name of our band."

Shikamaru caught on, "You're right it's a play on words as well. Just Nameless¹, Just Speechless, It's perfect within itself. Also we could change the name later if we wanted too.

Naruto and Kiba just nodded their heads and said yeah.

"Okay is there anything else we need to discuss?" Naruto asked.

"I meant to tell you this sooner, but I did talk to a club owner today," Shikamaru spoke up.

"And?" both Kiba and Naruto asked.

"He owed me a favor for helping out one time, so if we get our act together we're in," Shikamaru answered with a smile on his face.

"Alright, but out of curiosity which club," Kiba asked twirling his fingers, he desperately wanted to here his answer.

"Only the most popular one in town," replied a grinning Shikamaru.

"Yes, we get West Side first gig. Woo!" Kiba yelled.

"West Side²," Naruto asked, "what's that?"

"That's the name of the club, since it is on the west side of town," Kiba answered, "alright I am so ready to practice this is awesome!"

"Alright then, well let's go practice Just Nameless," Naruto yelled.

The three all went back into Naruto's music to practice. They had a name and a gig now. They were ready to turn this into a fun, little job. Of course this wasn't going to interrupt their Ninja careers, but it would hopefully be very fun and hopefully be a very profitable side job. There wasn't much competition so if they could get ahead early they could be, set. Every young adult is always hurting for a little money. Am I right?

¹ and ² This is what happens when you run out of creativity.

* * *

(A few weeks later)

As Shikamaru, he and Kiba were bombarded with questions over the past couple of weeks, but they respected Naruto's wish to not be disturbed. Even some of the council members were asking questions. Of course the time was getting very close to when they would make their debut. They could all play their song very well; they just had to remember it. For Naruto and Shikamaru it wasn't that hard. Naruto wrote it and Shikamaru was a genius. The only problem was Kiba, but he had almost remembered all of it.

Later that night for practice Kiba announced.

"I got it. I remembered it all."

"Alright Kiba, good job, Okay now, Shikamaru do think tomorrow you could asked that owner if we could play tomorrow night?" Naruto asked, you could tell that he was ready to surprised everyone, and so were Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that's no problem at all."

"Okay good, let's spread the news to our friends once we get confirmation from you. Tell them that I'm inviting them to the club to celebrate my return and I was just settling into my new home until now, that way they don't expect a thing." Naruto kind of assumed the role as leader; it was his song after all, he wrote it, so Kiba and Shikamaru didn't mind the orders.

"Also," Naruto added, "could someone please get Sakura and Sasuke for me? I don't want to deal with them."

"Yeah sure," replied Shikamaru

They all split up and did their jobs. Shikamaru checked with the club owner he said it was alright. So he caught up with Naruto and Kiba and informed them everything was a go. Kiba tracked down his teammates Hinata and Shino. Naruto found Sai and Ino and told them about the club after he was crushed by a hug from Ino. He also tracked down Team Gai and they said they would join him.

Shikimaru found Choji on the same old rooftop watching the clouds and Choji said he would meet them there. He also found Sakura and Sasuke quite easily by the fact that she was punching Sasuke pretty hard into everything. Sasuke was even punched up high into the sky like a beacon one time. She really didn't like him hanging on to her, Naruto was never that annoying. Sasuke was persistent though, she had to give him that.

"Hey Sakura, bloody pulp," Shikamaru said waving as he walked to Sakura and a badly beaten Sasuke.

"Hey Shikamaru what do you want?" she asked as he walked up.

"Well I was just here to tell you that Naruto is inviting everyone to West Side tonight to celebrate his homecoming," as soon as he said Naruto, Sakura's face lit up.

"I have to go get ready, hurry Shikamaru what time do we meet up," Shikamaru could tell her heartbeat shot up.

"Around seven I think," he replied.

"Alright, bye," she took off down the road to her house, she ran faster than he had ever seen before. This caused him to raise an eye-brow. Then he suddenly remembered Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke you coming too?" he asked as Sasuke was just standing up.

"Yeah I guess I'll go see the Dupe," he replied.

"Well it looks like that Dupe has stolen Sakura from you," Shikamaru laughed and walked away he knew his comment would upset Sasuke and it did. Sasuke did get pretty mad and he would just have to get him later that night.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside of west side. They were all wearing casual clothing. The guys in various tee-shirts and jeans, and the girls were wearing fewer clothes then they probably should've worn, but no one really minded. Everyone was ready to see Naruto again. Kiba and Shikamaru used this chance while everyone was distracted to sneak in the back and start setting up. When they finished, they signaled to Naruto and he suddenly appeared in front of everyone. Most of them were taken back by the fact that he had just appeared from what looked like a flash of lightning.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," he scratched back and made a nervous smile. He was definitely a good actor. No one could tell that that this was planned. "Alright guys let's go in." Sakura and Ino were at the front of the group and Ino asked,"He's cute isn't he." Sakura answered with a nod and a blush. While everyone else walked Naruto stayed to the back to talk to Kiba and Shikamaru. "So you guys have everything ready?" they nodded, "What time do we go on?"

"Seven-thirty," answered Shikamaru.

"You guys ready for this?" he asked just to make sure. "You know it," they answered.

For twenty-five minutes or so everyone caught Naruto up on all the town gossip. Naruto found out that Neji and Ten-ten got together. Ino boasted about her relationship with Sai, while Sai kinda just stood there. Kiba and Hinata were said to be an idol, but when question they said I have no idea what you're talking about. Which always, well not always, but most of the time means that something is going on. Nobody really brought up Sakura and Sasuke, but Naruto assumed that they were together.

"Alright guys, I'll be right back, there's something I have to do really quickly," Naruto got up and left.

Kiba then yelled, "Hey Naruto wait a sec, I'll help you out."

"I'll go help them as well," Shikamaru added.

A few minutes later they hadn't returned an Ino asked, "Where are they? I thought they would be back by now."

The suddenly a voice came of over the speaker system. "Tonight we have a special performance for your enjoyment. If you could turn you attention to the stage we will begin."

"What's going on," people started to ask.

Suddenly the stage curtain opened and Naruto walked out with a guitar strapped around his neck. He spoke into the Microphone that was there and said "Hi there, I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is a song I wrote. It will be played by my friends Shikamaru, Kiba, and me. I hope you enjoy. It's called When You Were Young. Kiba walked up to his drums which had a microphone added to it. Shikamaru went up to his Microphone and nodded to Naruto telling him that they were ready.

Everyone in the crowd was asking questions like, what are those instruments and since when has Naruto been a Namikaze.

Naruto the proceeded to start the song with a chord and he continued to play his fingers gliding across the fret board. It then finally came time for the first verse.

"**You sit there in your heartache  
**

**Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
**

**save you from your old ways  
**

**You play forgiveness  
**

**Watch it now ... here he comes!  
**

**  
He doesn't look a thing like Kami  
**

**But he talks like a gentleman  
**

**Like you imagined when you were young  
**

**  
Can we climb this mountain?  
**

**I don't know  
**

**Higher now than ever before  
**

**I know we can make it if we take it slow  
**

**Let's take it easy  
**

**Easy now, watch it go  
**

**  
We're burning down the highway skyline  
**

**On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
**

**When you were young  
**

**When you were young**

**And sometimes you close your eyes  
**

**and see the place where you used to live  
**

**When you were young**

******They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
**

******You don't have to drink right now  
**

******But you can dip your feet  
**

******Every once in a little while**

**********You sit there in your heartache  
**

**********Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
**

**********To save you from your old ways  
**

**********You play forgiveness  
**

**********Watch it now here he comes**

**************He doesn't look a thing like Kami  
**

**************But he talks like a gentleman  
**

**************Like you imagined when you were young  
**

**************(He talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when) **Shikamaru and Kiba sung this in the background.**  
**

**************When you were young**

******************I said he doesn't look a thing like Kami  
**

******************He doesn't look a thing like Kami  
**

******************But more than you'll ever know"**

Everyone was stunned they didn't know what to do. They never heard anything like. They wanted to applaud and scream, but they couldn't move.

"Hey Shikamaru is everyone staring like that good or bad?" Naruto asked in a low whisper.

"I think it's good, now say thank you so we can leave," Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah right," saying thank you completely skipped his mind, "thank you." The trio walked of and the curtain closed. After that some random person yelled "Woo." Just like that silence everyone was clapping and screaming. The rookie nine and Gai's team all went back stage to see the three people that just astounded them.

"Yeah, we just blew them away," yelled Kiba.

Just then Sakura was the first one to rush into the room and clung onto Naruto.

"Naruto that was amazing, how did you write that song?" she asked.

"I just took what I knew and what my heart said," he replied wondering why she was hugging him like this when she was with Sasuke, or so he thought.

"So then who was girl in the song?" throwing at him another question.

"It was you," he answered.

"Me?" she asked

Kiba also asked the same question to Shikamaru who elaborated.

"Don't you get it? Naruto thinks that Sakura is with Sasuke. The song refers to how they were to in the past and that Sasuke is the snake who acts like a gentleman."

"I see." Kiba replied.

They turned back to the conversation that Naruto was having. The rest of their friends also walked. "Sakura I know about you and Sasuke. I know you care for him."

"Naruto I…I don't love him. I love you."

"That's a lie. Why do you continue to mess with my heart?"

"Naruto I…I," she started to feel tears well and then she wasn't even able to finish her sentence, because Naruto cut her off rather forcefully. "Good-bye Sakura."

She was hurt. Naruto never acted like that to her. He didn't even use an honorific when he spoke to her. She just ran out the back door as tears started to fall. Everyone saw this and thought that that was completely out of line, except Sasuke who smiled and decided to follow Sakura.

"Naruto what was that," Ino yelled.

"I only told her the truth and said good-bye," he replied not really showing any emotion.

Sai then made a comment. "Naruto, you're blind to the truth."

"What?" he asked.

"I may have been without emotions my entire life, but I can still tell that Sakura loves you."

"What are you talking about?" asking another question.

This time Ino answered, "Naruto Sakura has turned down every date she got since you left. Even when Sasuke was released from jail she didn't care about him. She loves _you_," Ino stressed the, you and Naruto finally realized what they were talking about.

"Well I guess I better go apologize."

"Yes you should."

He turned to leave and go find Sakura, but Sasuke was already on his way.

******************Author's Note:** Well I hope you liked this incredibly long chapter. I think I'm pretty much done with this. I have another idea for a story on my profile page if you want to check it out. Also here is my official disclaimer for the The Killers. Also there should be a interesting confrontation next time around.

******************Disclaimer:** I do not own When You Were Young by The Killers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I have put off writing this chapter. I had school work that needed to be looked at. Well, started, but that's not important right now. Also I got a comment in a review saying that, what Naruto said wasn't out of line, but look at the situation for the Rookie Nine's point of view. They all new Sakura loved Naruto, but when they came in they just saw him become very angry with her without even listening to what she had to say. Alright, so without further ado…

Chapter Four

Sakura ran back to her house, ran inside, slammed the door and kicked off her sandals. She then proceeded to run up the stairs in her apartment and right to her room. Still sobbing heavily from what Naruto had said still haunted her like crazy. _Why do you continue to mess with my heart?_ It wouldn't leave her mind. Sure she had been mean to him in the past, but she never thought it would turn into that. Normally he would just shrug that kind of stuff off. Four years can change a person though.

At that same time she had no idea that Sasuke was trying to follow her. "So do I take a right at Ichiraku's or the next road? I knew I should have remembered where her house was," Sasuke mumbled to himself. that's when he looked down to see drops of water in the soil. "Perfect," he said and gave a wicked smile, then took off.

Naruto on the other hand, was having a better time at finding her, after some help of course.

(Short Flashback)

Naruto was about to turn and run out when he realized something. He turned back around and looked at Ino.

"Ino I have no idea where Sakura lives, you have to tell me," Naruto begged as his entire torso fell down, showing that he was clearly up set.

"Naruto you're such an idiot you know that, but fine," she replied.

(The end of the Flashback, because I don't want to describe where Sakura lives)

Even though Naruto could get there in an instant, he felt it might scare her for him to just show up. 'It would be funny to watch her jump when I flashed in, but it might make her mad and don't want that after what I already said to her,' he thought as he ran over the tops of houses. He could just imagine the kind of anger an unstable Sakura could release. She might just kill him. Naruto just sighed and continued onward to Sakura's residence.

* * *

Sasuke after reaching Sakura's from the trail of tears, knocked on the door trying to be subtle. He waited there swaying back and forth a bit; anxious about how this could be his chance to win over Sakura. He heard what sounded like someone coming down the stairs slowly. This only made the waiting even more unbearable. Suddenly he saw the doorknob turn and he looked to see Sakura. She was clearly distraught; her eyes were red and puffy, he also noticed that she had tears stains down the side of her face and that new ones kept coming.

"Sa…Sasuke, wh…what are you doing here?" she mumbled surprised and trying to hold back her tears.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he replied, lying of course, but she couldn't tell. "So can I come in?" Without letting her give an answer he continued, "Oh thank you," and stepped inside.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked again replacing her old feeling with anger, which allowed her to speak clearer.

"Like I said," he replied, "I wanted to talk."

"About what," she asked with agitation in her voice.

"I saw what happened."

"Oh… Sasuke please leave you know the way out," she ran up the stairs to her room. She could feel a new set of fresh tears coming.

Sasuke didn't listen to her. Instead he followed right behind her into her room. "Sasuke I said leave!" she yelled right back at him standing right in the middle of her room. "Sakura I need to talk to you." he replied grabbing her wrist causing her to yelp and forcing her to look at him.

Meanwhile Naruto was outside when he heard something coming from inside Sakura's house. 'What is going on up there,' he thought, 'well I better check it out.' He opened the door and closed it slowly as to not make a sound. He walked up the stairs making sure he watched his steps. He couldn't help hearing Sasuke say something and then Sakura yelp. Still he went slowly up the stairs and saw what was happening with his own eyes.

"Sakura don't make me have to use the Mangekyo Sharingan on you just so you will listen," Sasuke said forcefully while Sakura was trying to escape his grip.

"Sasuke leave me alone," she replied fresh escaping from her eyes.

"I think she wants you to leave man."

They both spun around to see Naruto leaning against her doorframe. His legs were crossed and he was just staring at what was going on. "Don't make me have to escort you out Sasuke."

Sasuke stared right back at Naruto and he activated his Sharingan. "Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came back to apologize," Naruto looked at Sakura then Sasuke who hadn't let up on his grip, "when I saw you harassing her."

Sasuke threw Sakura on her bed and started to concentrate chakra into the palm of his hand. Sasuke then charged Naruto. Naruto knew what was coming and waited till the last second and he disappeared only to reappear right next to Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

Seeing Naruto so worried about her and the addition of the honorific he always used made her heart skip a beat. Or at least that's what she thought happened.

"How did you dodge that Dope?" Sasuke asked as he walked away from the whole he had made in the wall.

"Just one my family's jutsus, besides you saw me do it earlier, don't act so surprised."

He could tell that Naruto was messing with him. "Hmpf" he replied haughtily. "So Dope let's finish what we started."

"I'm going to have to turn you down," Naruto answered.

"What?" both Sakura and Sasuke asked, completely surprised by that answer.

"Well I don't really want to fight in Sakura-Chan's apartment and besides, if the two of us fought all out we could be a serious risk to the village and I also don't have the need to fight you."

"What!" Sasuke yelled, still surprised he didn't want to fight.

Naruto then turned around and knelled down next to Sakura and asked, "Hey you look a little shaken up, and Sasuke kind of destroyed your room with his Chidori so if you want you could come back with me to my estate and stay there?"

She just nodded while Sasuke on the other charged right towards them with another Chidori. Naruto sensed this and used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to grab Sasuke's neck and hold his face right next to a kunai. "If you ever try a stunt like this again, I will kill you," Naruto whispered to him with his demon voice. Naruto then returned to normal and knocked Sasuke out.

Sasuke, as he fell towards the ground could only think, 'How could I bested by Naruto. Is he actually stronger than me now?'

Sakura watched in awe as Naruto defeated Sasuke so easily. "Wow Naruto I had no idea how much you changed."

Naruto gave a smile and scratched the back of his head. "He wasn't really prepared for that, he'll know better next time. Alright let's go take him home and head over to my place."

"Alright," she replied. After they were done with their chore they walked over to Naruto's estate and Sakura couldn't help but gaze at it.

"It's huge," Sakura finally let out.

"I know I've been living by myself here for awhile now. It gets kind of lonely."

Naruto opened the door to the estate and walked over to the main house. He opened the door for her and let her walk in. She said thank you and was again taken back by how amazing the house was.

"So Sakura do you want to stay in a guest room or if you're still shaken up over what happened you could... well... um sleep with me. I have a pretty large bed so…" he could feel himself start to blush. Sakura noticed this and couldn't help do the same and take advantage of his offer.

"Thanks Naruto I'm still worried about Sasuke and with you right next to me would make me feel much more comfortable," she replied trying to act innocent.

"Alright so how about we both get ready for bed," he then showed her to his room and he then went over to his drawer and pulled off everything, except his boxers and put on a white tee. The entire time Sakura couldn't keep her eyes to herself. She admired how strong and muscled he was. Finally she decided she had to say something or get caught for staring.

"Um, Naruto?"

"Yes."

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Well you could sleep in some of my clothes if you want?"

"Alright throw me a shirt. I think that would be good enough."

"Alright."

He threw her the shirt and she walked into his bathroom and changed. By the time she came out Naruto was in bed staring at the ceiling. He heard her come in and looked at her. He couldn't help but blush when he saw her. The tee-shirt was too big for her and because of that it looked like the only thing she was wearing.

Blushing at his reaction she got in bed right next to him. She snuggled in close to him to feel the heat that he was giving off. Naruto was taken back by this at first, but found it very enjoyable.

'Now's my chance' thought Sakura as she cupped his cheek with her hand and pulled his head closer together so their lips could meet. It was a deep kiss that said, 'I missed you so much when I was apart from you.' Suddenly they broke apart. They both had to catch their breath.

"Good night Sakura. I love you," Naruto whispered right into her ear.

"I love you too," she returned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and they went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you need for me to spell it out to you this is the end. Yes, they had a happy life together. Maybe I'll make a sequel. This was just a story to see how well I could write. I plan to make my next stories more in-depth. This story might also appear rushed. So sorry about that. Also I don't own Naruto, I'm too cheap. So now that this story is over with I will start working on my new idea soon. It's a crossover; if you want more info than that you should check my profile. Alright then do what ever you want. Review, add this story to your favorites or forget about it. I don't really care. I'm still going to write, so till next time…

P.S. I know some of you really wanted me to really beat up Sasuke, but I think it didn't really fit with this story. Maybe some other time though.


End file.
